psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dholaki
Dholaki '(ドルキ, ''Doruki) or '''Dolkey (in Viz translations) is the seventh Star Commander and former fifth Star Commander of W.I.S.E. Appearance Present In the present, his hair is much shorter and combed back on his head, he also wears a short sleeved black shirt underneath a light colored business suit, with the jacket commonly worn over his shoulders, and a pair of black gloves. Psyren Dholaki has long silvery hair and is barechested revealing his Illumina Core on the left side of his chest, worn underneath a long coat with a large collar and large baggy pants. His upper face is covered with a bird-like visor similar to that of Nemesis Q. After losing his right arm and shoulder, in his first battle with Ageha, it is replaced by a large mechancial one, with a second core installed in it, endowing him with far greater strenght. He now wears a black form fitting shirt which exposes his core and he walks barefooted. Personality Dholaki is a highly arrogant man, who always thought of himself as being in charge, as stated by Junas. Dholaki is also very prideful; he has another core implanted into himself which gives him more power after being defeated by Ageha's "Melchsee's Door", in spite of the risks involved in such a procedure, all for the sake of getting revenge and keeping his rank. Sypnosis Past During Matsuri Yagumo's time as a Drifter, when she was called to Okayama area of Psyren, she decided to venture into a Siren Tower, where she was soon surrounded by several shadowy figures, one of which was Dholaki, who asks if she really believed she would escape there alive after entering the tower and questions where a "rat" like her came from. Before being ordered by the other two mysteries figures to eliminate her, has they can't tolarate even the slightest sign of resistance. Dholaki then proclaims to Matsuri that they, the W.I.S.E., are the rulers of their world and if she refuses to answer his questions then he won't hold back and attacks her. When the other two join in the assult against her, resulting in a large blast, Dholaki reasons that she'll die if they all attack at once, but none the wiser, he is informed by one of the others that she managed to slip away. Third Trip arc After being notified of an unknown telepathic message in Sector 570, Dholaki decides to investigate the unknown singal, appearing adruptly out of nowhere on top of a large winged beast, bombards Ageha and company in the shelter with explosions. Announces that they show themselves within a 10 second countdown before he starts attacking again, after the given time limit is up he commences another wave of attacks at the cellar, inquiring if they prefer to be buried alive, comments on he's diminishing patience, and gives them another 7 seconds to reveal themselves. With no other options they concede to his demands and make their way to the surface, Dholaki quickly entraps Ageha and the others within a ring of explosions, descending toward the group, he warns them that if they take so much as a step outside the line he created he will kill them before telling them that if they answer his questions he may let them live, first asking for their identify and place of orgins, when none them response to his questions he wonders if they prefer to die instead. Receiving a plausible alibi from Hiryu Asaga, of being survivors from the west insearch of other survivors while traveling east, the Star Commander seemingly swallows this story and praises them on managing to stay alive for so long, attributing their presents from going unnoticed up till now to their currently insufficient surveillance network. But credits that most survivors eventually end up meeting their demise at the hands of their failed experiments that have been released into the wastelands or those that get captured by the Trappers get to feel the'' "joy" of being transformed into Tavoo. Greeting the Star Commander as they appear on the scene a moment later are the WISE Special Police Force members, Gizani and Gordov, declaring the both of them trash for their tardiness quickly turns his attention back toward the group of youngs. Congratulating them for surviving for so long, details that that day marks the very end of July 2018, which is a total of eight and a half years that have gone by since the "Day of Rebirth" came to be. Noticing their expresses of disbelief over just mentoning the year, comes to the realization that they aren't really survivors as they claim to be, by taking farther note of how clean and casual looking their clothing is for people who have traveled for so long, is convinced that they aren't who they said they are. Dholaki orders Gizani and Gordov to use '''Trance' to scramble their minds in order to detain them and bring them back to the tower. Refusing to be taken easily, Amamiya uses her Mind Jack '''to connect to the others unseen and works out a plan of escape, spotting her use of Trance, Dholaki attempts to attack her with his '''Eplosia but is shielded from the blast by Hiryu. Surpised to see he survived his attack, Hiryu quickly uses his Dragon's Wing '''technique to create a huge gale around them, with Dholaki's and his men vision's momentarily impaired by the wind and flying debris he and the others make a hasty retreat. When the dust finally clears to show that they have disappeared, Dholaki angrily tells Gizani and Gordov to capture them alive at all cost and if they get away he'll burn the both of them to cinder. Meanwhile, Dholaki stays in close pursue of Ageha and Kabuto on his large sensor Tavoo, after several failed attempts to attack them, thanks to the power of Kabuto's '''Menace Visions, after formulating a plan of attack, with Kabuto acting as bait to draw Dholaki in range of Ageha's upgraded Melchsee's Door, after narrowly escaping with just a severed arm from Ageha's Melchsee's Lance, Dholaki finally decides to fight with the full power of his psi, using Eplosia Starship Mode, unleasing explosive beams in all directions of the battlefield. Undiscouraged by the W.I.S.E.'s power, Ageha continues to stand his ground against Dholaki's overwhelming burst abilities and successes in cutting through his Starship nearly finishing Dholaki. With his core in jeopardy he is saved in time by Shiner the 3rd Star Commander, who details the possibly fatal consequences of his subordinate's temper, advising that he learn how to judge situations with a calm mind. This superior attitude however does not go down well with Dholaki, who remarks that Shiner was just observing the entire time, but he refutes this claim, instead stating that being a member of the PSI Research Division is boring and so he thought he would get some air. Dholaki then demands that his fellow commander catch Ageha and, despite being displeased that someone of a lower rank than he is ordering him about, Shiner seemingly obliges the request by teleporting to the intended target. Shiner comments upon his opponent's interesting ability, correctly deducing the tremendous potential it could possess if it were to continue to be customized, before saying that he has taken an interest in Ageha's determination and how his capabilities will improve. Instantaneously returning to his prior destination at Dholaki's side, Shiner intends to leave in order to attend to his ally's abject wounds but Dholaki retorts by furiously questioning Shiner's decision to seemingly allow the drifters to escape. Shiner kindly informs him that he was employed to capture any remaining members of the populous, thus the responsibility for their escape lies solely with him. Just as the pair depart, Shiner advises the drifters to prepare for their next meeting, as on the next occasion he will aptly demonstrate the "dimensional gap" between their respective powers. Tenjuu's Root arc He appears along with Junas and Miroku in his declaration of war in the second version of the future and it's assumed he was there in the unchanged future. He gets a new arm that has a second Illuminas Forge planted on it, giving him the ability to create the condensed Explosia. Therefore the chances he'd survive over one year is less than 0.5%. He has shown a great improvement when fighting Ageha Yoshina and nearly kills him and Kabuto Kirisaki when Kyle interferes and kills Dholaki by destroying both his cores. Invasion arc Junas makes a reference to Dholaki when he is destroying Usui's empire saying that allowing that place to live was just Dholaki's way of relieving boredom. PSI Abilities Burst File:Dholaki Explosia.PNG|Explosia. Dholaki Explosia Starship.PNG|Explosia Star ship Mode. Dholaki Starship Smaller.PNG|Smaller Star ship Mode. Dholaki Explosia Condensed.PNG|Condensed Explosia. Explosia (爆塵者（イクスプロジア）, Bakujinsha (Ikusupurojia)):' Dholaki's PSI ability allows him to create explosions from his burst waves. This allows him to create explosions within whatever distance he is capable of controlling his burst waves. This allows him to create explosions in front of his enemy without them knowing until it is too late, unless they are able to sense the burst waves as seen when Hiryū protected Sakurako. *'Starship Mode: Dholaki creates a massive burst ball of his explosia that is able to fire off explosion beams in every direction. He is able to create it with him in the center so it can act as a shield around him. When used like this he describes it as being a stronghold. He is also able to create a smaller version that is able to be used without him having to be inside as seen at the Declaration of War. *'Condensed Explosia:' Dholaki can create a massive burst ball of explosia but then condenses it into a very small one and shoots it. It is strong enough to vaporize Ageha's Melchsee's Lance. He is later shown being able to create the condensed explosia without having to create the massive explosia first. Rise Average Trance None Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Star Commander Category:Psychicer